1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for facial recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security has been used in various fields including, for example, banking and technical information protection. An increasing number of security cameras have been installed in these fields. In addition, facial recognition has been used in various applications, for example, permission for access at an entrance or an exit of a building and user authentication of a personal terminal.
In general, the facial recognition may be performed based on a front face of a user. Thus, when a change in a pose taken by the user is substantial, for example, when the user faces another direction other than a front side, transforming a face of the user in such a pose to the front face may be implemented. Also, when a distance between the user and a camera is great, normalization through which a size of a facial image of the user is transformed to a face recognizable size may be used to recognize the face of the user using a feature extracted from the facial image obtained by the transforming.